A little mess in the kitchen
by mywonderfulmuse
Summary: Pure CS fluff. Emma comes home to a messy surprise from her two favourite men!


Emma came home early from the Sherriff's department one night. David had agreed to take her overnight shift so she could spend some extra time with Henry before he went to Regina's for the week.

When she walked through the front door she could smell something delicious and intoxicating. The aroma permeated throughout the entire house. The smell was sweet and decadent and it filled her nostrils and made her stomach growl with hunger.

Emma heard a loud clang coming from the kitchen and as she unlaced her boots. She heard two different yet very distinct voices laugh. She smiled to herself and moved towards the kitchen in silence.

As she reached the doorway she was startled by the sight. Killian and Henry stood doubled over in laughter. The floor was covered in a layer of what looked like flour. Although she wanted to yell and demand what happened and ask why her kitchen was such a mess, she couldn't help the smile that touched her lips at seeing her two favorite men having so much fun together.

She cleared her throat and the boys both shot up and stood straight, staring at her wide-eyed with panic.

"Hello love, you're home early," Killian noted. She and Killian had been together for about six months now. Though they have had the occasional argument or disagreement, their relationship has been almost perfect. They always have fun together no matter what they do and he knows how to make her laugh which is something Emma loved.

Killian moved into her two-bedroom apartment three months ago, and though everyone (mainly her parents) told Emma that it was a mistake and things were moving too quickly, she didn't listen because all she knew was that she loved him and that he treated her with the most care and respect anyone had ever given her. And he made her happier than she knew anyone else ever could.

"Yeah, David took my shift for me. What's going on? And what happened to my kitchen?" she looked between the two.

"Killian tried to open the bag of flour…" Henry tried to explain sombrely but couldn't manage to finish what he was saying without letting a laugh through.

To help him out, Killian lifted his left arm to show his hook, which was dusted over with the white powder. "The bag is a little more delicate than it looks," he said.

"It would have gone better if you didn't get frustrated by it and slice your hook right down the middle of the bag," Henry said, finally stifling his laughter.

"Ha ha, yes, very funny. Let's laugh at the handicapped shall we." Killian looked toward Emma and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry love. We were trying to make you your favorite dessert; chocolate cake with chocolate fudge filling. But, as it turns out, cooking a lot tougher than it seems. That Martha Stewart lass makes it look so simple. I'll clean this up right away." Emma looked at him with such awe; she didn't know what to say. She was so touched that he would go through all this trouble to make her her favorite dessert. He and Henry both were the greatest gifts ever given to her. Instead of saying anything, she walked straight up to Killian and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. He seemed stunned for a second or two but eventually reciprocated the hug. When she lifted her chin up and stood on her tippy toes to give him a peck on the lips, Henry made a groaning noise and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Do you really need to do that," Henry asked. Emma laughed and moved out of Killian's embrace.

"Sorry kid," she ruffled Henry's hair, walked past him, then slyly bent down and grasped a handful of flour from the floor. She called out to Henry and Killian and when they looked towards her, she chucked the flour in their direction; getting a bit in both their faces.

"Okay Swan, now it's on. You better run because this means war, right Henry?" Killian and Henry each grabbed their on handful of flour and went after Emma. She ran from them, laughing and grinning hugely as they chased her.

Emma knew that as long as she had these two men in her life she would always be smiling. There would never be a dull moment and never a moment of unhappiness.

**Reviews are encouraged and appreciated?**


End file.
